


Meteor Shower

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bones! I didn't think you would come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Kirk/Bones - Stargazing

Bones found him on the roof of the dorms, a bottle of alien alcohol next to him as he lay on a blanket looking up at the night sky. Kirk turned his head when he heard footsteps and perked up. "Bones! I didn't think you would come."

Bones sat down next to Kirk, taking a sip from the bottle and making a face. "What is this?"

Kirk shrugged. "Another student snuck it in and I bought it from them, I didn't ask questions."

Bones set the bottle back down and looked up at the night sky, watching as a shooting star passed by. "I don't think I've done this in a long time, not since Joanna was a little girl."

Kirk looked up at his friend who had gone silent and scooted closer, laying his head on Bones' lap. Bones looked down at him in surprise before his eyes softened and he ran his fingers through Kirk's hair. "So, the meteor shower should be starting soon, right?"

Kirk nodded. "Yeah, should be soon."


End file.
